Confusing Competitions
by phantom.ryder
Summary: My first fic. AU in the High School years. Romantic Comedy with all the usual suspects: B, W, F,A,X. Please review and let me know what you think! Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine! All hail Joss Whedon!

In a Sunnydale High classroom two friends sit side by side. One, a girl with red hair and the other a boy with brown. The red head was staring at the board intent on catching every word that came out of her teachers' mouth. Her friend was staring at the ceiling intent on doing as little as possible. Unfortunately it wasn't going too well for him as his teacher had spotted him slacking already…

"Mr. Harris, Mr. Harris!" The redhead elbows her friend and he does his best not to fall off the seat.

"I, uh… present?" His teacher gives him an exasperated look.

"We're half an hour into class Mr. Harris, I think it's a little late for roll call", he sighs. "I take it Ms. Rosenberg will lend you her notes?" With that said and another eye-roll for good measure the teacher turns back to the board to continue his class.

"Xander, I really wish you could at least pretend to pay attention in class.." She pushes her notebook towards him to let him catch up.

"Come on Will, I try! I always try. It's just that math… just doesn't agree with me you know? It's so boring…" He gives her a shrug and his best lopsided smile. She shakes her head at him and gives him a smile of her own.

"I gotta say Xand, the open-mouthed staring at the ceiling thing is a dead giveaway that you're not paying attention…"

Just at that moment, the door flies open a gorgeous young blonde literally falls into their class room. The two friends both move forward in their seats trying to get a better look at the captivating blonde who was trying to gather her books off the floor.

"Ms. Summers I presume?" the teacher asks, again wondering why he didn't just study architecture like his mother wanted him to.

"Uh yeah, It's Buffy…" The door opens again and this time an equally gorgeous brunette walks in and steps over the blonde still sitting on the floor.

"Sorry about that teach… I, uh…" The blonde on the floor finally registers on her radar and she flashes her most charming smile. "I'm Faith. And you are?"

"Incredibly embarrassed…" Faith helps her up and leads her to the two seats next to Xander and Willow. Xander scoots over.

"Well well, nice of you to join us Faith, here we've been working hard and you stroll in half an hour late! That's very dissappointing." Faith rolls her eyes at him and pulls out Buffy's chair for her while gesturing towards the other two.

"These are my two loony friends, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. Well, Willow's not that loony but Xander's loony enough for the both of them so I figure it balances out. She grins at Xander's mock annoyed look. "And this…" she puts her arm around Buffy which got a smile from the blonde, a complete lack of reaction from Xander and a slight ruffle of the forehead from Willow.

"… is Buffy Summers." The redhead finishes for Faith.

"Umm hello? People? Still in class remember?" They all turn back towards the board and at their annoyed teacher.

"He had to have known class was over as soon as Faith walked in…"

"Mr. Harris!"

Willow shakes her head at him and says softly, "You just had to add something didn't you?" Xander meanwhile was staring at the clock and doing a mental countdown in his head "_three, two, one…" _

"And there goes the bell! … lunchtime here I come!" He starts throwing his books in his bag. "Were you saying something Wills?"

"Nevermind…" Willow answers, while gazing at the blonde putting her own things away. Faith catches her eye and gives her a wink, making the redhead drop her eyes and fiddle with her bag. Faith turns to Buffy and leads her closer to Willow and Xander.

"Listen Will, me and Xand here gotta go do that thing… soo.."

"What thing?" Willow asks nervously wondering what Faith was up to.

"Yeah Faith what thing? does it involve food? 'Cos I gotta eat… otherwise I might pass out." Xander looks restless and bounces up and down on the spot. Faith grabs him by the arm and pulls him towards the door.

"Uh, sure Xand food. Don't ya remember that thing we gotta do that involves food?" She turns to shout over her shoulder. "Take care of Buffy there for me won't ya Wills?" With another grin and a meaningful look directed at the redhead Faith and Xander walk off.

WILLOWS POV

_Uh oh, I'm by myself! By myself with Buffy! Well ok not really by myself by myself 'cos I'm with Buffy but…" _Her inner monologue was interrupted by a cough from the blonde in question.

"Umm hey Willow, are you ok? Looks like I lost you there for a bit." She puts her hand on Willows forehead to check her temperature.

_Oh my… she's touching me! She's… ooh soft hands… _Willow pulls away quickly missing the confused and slightly hurt look on the blonde's face.

"I'm ok. Really. Are you umm, hungry? We can go get something to eat at the cafeteria if you like?"

"Sure. Oh, but I have to go see my sister first ok? She's a year younger than us. I should go see what she's up to."

"Oh that's nice, you're checking up on her?"

"Uh, maybe not so nice, I kinda have to go and see what she's really up to, she inherited most of the making-trouble genes I'd say."

Willow nods.

"I get ya, well sort of. I'm an only child but with the whole being friends with Xander and Faith thing I get what you mean with having to check up on them."

Buffy smiles and loops her arm through Willow's.

"Well… we've got that much in common!" With that she leads Willow off in the direction of her sister's locker.

BUFFY'S POV

OK it's ok, she likes me, well she's coming with me to see Dawn. She must like me! Ok, so I'm kind of dragging her off with me to see Dawn, but that's ok we're making progress! God what am I saying? I just met the girl! Oh man, first day and everything…

She sneeks a look at the redhead who was still attached to her arm and who seemed to be lost in her own world. She was about to say something when she sees a large group of people crowding over something… suspiciously, whatever it was it seemed to be in the general area of Dawn's locker.

Buffy groaned inwardly. _Not again… what the heck has she done now?_

They made their way through the crowd and found at the middle of it all was a pretty brunette and a young boy with platinum blonde hair, both looked like they were swimming in piles of the school paper. The boy seemed to be cradling his head.

"Dawn! What are you doing!"

Dawn smiles sheepishly at her older sister before shooting off her favourite line.

"Buffy! It wasn't my fault!"

"Why is that guy holding his head like that? Oh God you didn't hit him did you?" She grabs Dawn by the shoulders. "Tell me you didn't hit him!"

"What's going on here?" A male voice practically screams over the crowd.

"Snyder alert! Disperse! Disperse!" someone else yells with a voice that was surprisingly similar to Xander's.

Suddenly the corridor was empty apart from Willow, Buffy, Dawn, the platinum haired boy and a short, scary looking half dwarf half troll man marching towards them.

"Ms. Rosenberg, new people, boy with papers, would one of you please explain to me what happened here?"

"She hit me!" the boy says while pointing at Dawn.

"You wouldn't quit following me around! I told you I didn't want to read your stupid poetry or join that paper club or whatever!"

"You didn't have to hit me!"

Snyder smirks. "Violence eh? What's your name new person?"

Dawn lets out a sigh. "It's Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"Well Dawn, I take great pleasure in telling you that you have just won three straight detentions! Violence is frowned upon here at Sunnydale High…" Dwarf/Troll man continues talking as he leads a disgusted looking Dawn to his office.

"Your sister is quite the character." Says Willow while smiling at her new blonde friend and possible crush.

"Plus she's hot too." Adds the boy on the ground.

"Must run in the family", Willow mumbles. Then blushes as she just caught onto what she just whispered. Luckily Buffy walked off a little to help the boy off the ground.

"Are you ok? I'm Buffy and my sister's obviously a little crazy so you shouldn't feel too bad."

"My name's William. But my friends call me Spike." The boy answers.

"Is that 'cos you tell them to so that you can increase your cool factor?" Faith comes walking towards them with Xander in tow. The boy smiles sheepishly at her then shrugs.

"Hey Buff. Making more new friends already I see. Xander walks over to help Spike with the papers. While Faith puts an arm around Willow.

"Sorry Red, I tried to give you guys more alone time, but Xander over there keeps going on about trading some bar for your apple? Sounds a little dodgy to me but ok…"

"What are you talking about Faith? Alone time for what?" Willow goes back to fiddling her bag. Faith shakes her head.

"Ah. I see. Denial faze. Let me know when that passes so you can tell me 'bout the good stuff!"

"Hey guys!", Xander calls them over. "Bronzing tonight?"

"Tanning at night time?" Buffy asks.

"Oh that is just too cute" Whispers the redhead with a smile.

"What was that red?" Faith asks while wriggling her eye brows.

"Faith… I forgot about you and your weird ability to be able to hear things I don't want you to hear…

"Hello? Guys? Bronzing or what?"

"Definitely." States Faith while nudging Willow towards the blonde.

A/N: My first fic! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)


	2. At the Bronze

At the Bronze

BUFFY'S POV

'Hmm, so this is the Bronze huh? Pretty cool for a small town hangout… but, why is everything pink? Nevermind, must go find Willow and show her what a charming, witty person I can really be. And this time I'll leave the whole falling to the ground thing out of my entrance.'

Buffy takes a quick look around the Bronze and spots Xander and Willow sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey, hey Buffsters here."

"Hey guys. Where's the third amigo? And why does this place seem to be covered in everything pink?"

Buffy sits down next to Willow while taking the offered drink from Xander.

"Valentines next week remember, big thing here at the Bronze, probably because they couldn't come up anything better as a theme. Plus they seem to have acquired a lot of pink things through the years." Xander tells her.

"And to answer your other question, Faith's over there trying to get the bartender to serve her alcohol." Willow says slightly leaning over Buffy as she pointed toward Faith and the bar. Buffy takes a quick breath to catch the redheads scent.

'God she smells so good, would it be weird if I asked her what perfume she wears? I mean we're both girls right? So it shouldn't matter… unless she didn't wear perfume at all. That would be weird. Then she'll just think I'm into sniffing her. I'm so retarded! Shut up brain shut up!'

"So Buffy, is Dawn coming along tonight?" asks Willow breaking Buffy's babbling train of thought. Which she thought was a good thing considering it was about to crash into Grand Central and explode.

"Uh no, mom kinda found out about the whole hitting and multiple detention thing."

"Snyder called huh?"

"Yep. Even before we got home. She was totally busted."

"Snyder's got this thing about causing people trouble. I think it gives him a happy." Says Xander with a thoughtful look.

Both Willow and Buffy laugh at Xander's serious expression when said the last sentence.

"Hey gang, what's the what?" Faith saunters over confidently wearing her usual white tank top and tight fitting leather pants.

"So Faith, get anywhere tonight? Or is it just the usual coke and coke?"

"One day Xand, I'm telling ya, that bartender guy is gonna serve me some of the hard stuff and your ass will be mine. Now scoot over man. You too Red geez." Faith gives Willow another one of her patented 'go get the girl' looks coupled with an encouraging smile."

'Hey, what the heck was that? Faith isn't hitting on Willow is she?' Buffy frowned at this thought and was grateful when another, less disturbing thought entered her head.

"What connection does the bartender have with Xander's ass?" Buffy said before doing a double-take. "Wait that came out wrong."

'And that wasn't nearly as non-disturbing as I originally thought it was.'

"They have a bet on." Says Willow who was a little worried that Buffy might notice the looks Faith has been giving her and freak out at the thought that she was interested.

"Well, to restate that, this is another one of the many bets they have on. If Faith can get the bartender to serve her before we're actually legal, then Xander has to be her slave for a week, and if she can't…"

"Then I own your ass baby!" Xander states smugly grinning at Faith.

"Please Harris, I got this all under control… just wait for tomorrow night."

Faith and Xander get into an in depth conversation about who will be owning who's ass and the kind of thing that entails when a handsome young guy comes up to the couch with Buffy in his sights.

"Hi, my name's Scott. I was wondering if you'd like to maybe have a dance with me?"

'Well, he seems like a nice enough guy… and saying sorry no you shouldn't bother 'cos I'm gay and might also be in love with the redhead sitting right here, who I've known for all of half a day might be a little too out there for me so…'

"Yeah sure." Buffy says as she takes the hand offered and allows herself to be lead onto the dance-floor.

Faith gets up and sits on the seat Buffy just vacated on Willow's other side.

"What are you doing Red? You should have asked her to dance first! It's obvious you're into her!"

"I know alright! Geez, and stop giving me those looks, you're making me nervous! Anyway it doesn't matter now she's with Scott." Said the redhead with a pout.

Xander furrowed his brow.

"Did I miss something?"

"Red's totally into Buffy."

"Faith!" Willow hisses. "People might hear you and judge! I'd like to avoid the judging!"

"No not that", adds Xander. "I totally got that, geez come on now I'm slow but not that slow. I meant why are you guys worried that she's with Scott? Isn't he gay?"

The three of them look over to the dancing couple someone asks a question.

"Hey umm, you're Buffy's friend right? I think I saw you with her at the uh, incident in school today?"

Willow turns around to see Dawn standing there with a blonde friend.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm Willow, these are my friends Xander and Faith. And you're Dawn, Buffy's sister."

"Yep and this is my friend Anya. She's an exchange student from Sweden. She's kinda weird."

"Hello young Americans! I find it very much interesting to meet with you all." Anya states over enthusiastically with a lot of inappropriate nodding and smiling. "You" she points at Xander. "Boy with goofy yet pleasing face. You will dance with me!" She then drags Xander off onto the dance floor.

"Kinda weird huh?" Asks Faith with a glint in her eye as she looked the youngest Summer's up and down just as Dawn was doing to her.

"Yeah, just a little." Dawn says with a smile.

Willow could feel the tension between them and decided she needed to say something before one of them jumped the other.

"Hey Dawn, aren't you grounded? Buffy said she didn't think you could come tonight."

"Minor detail Willow. You see there's this conveniently placed tree next to Buffy's window… it works out well for the both of us."

"So Buffy has a little naughty in her?" asks Faith.

"Oh yeah, it runs in the family."

"What does? And what are you doing here?" Buffy says walking back towards them surprisingly Scott free.

"Hey Buff. You should really be more pleased to see your sister you know."

"When mom finds out, I don't wanna be around."

"Relax, ok? I've got this covered. I'm here to have a nice, fun normal evening with no trouble.

"Hello Dawn." Says Spike who had just apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"God why do I always speak too soon?"

"Dawn, I just wanted to ask you something… I don't know if you're aware of this but there's this Valentines Dance that happens here and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my…"

"Now now, Spikey. You know the rules. You can't ask a girl out verbally. Gotta write down the invite bud. That's the whole point of the whole Valentine theme! Aren't you supposed to be good at that? With the whole poetry thing?" Faith says while walking over and putting some space between Spike and Dawn.

"But I.." he stammers.

"Off you go! Bye Spikey!" With that Faith gives him a slight nudge towards the general direction of away from their couch. She then gives Dawn an 'aren't you glad I just saved you' look.

"Thanks for that." Says Dawn.

"Anytime, so you didn't wanna go dance did you?"

"Of course I do! But only if you come with." Dawn says walking past Faith, but not without giving her a shining smile.

Buffy shakes her head at her younger sisters actions.

'Never afraid to get what she wants, maybe I should learn something from her…"

WILLOW'S POV

'Alone with Buffy again, God why can't I be a little more like Faith, confident, charming, less nervous and sweaty. I'm such a spaz!'

"So, Willow, tell me more about this Valentines Dance." She scoots a little closer to the redhead on the couch, happy that the two of them have gotten more alone time.

"Well, it's always here at the Bronze, it's all in costume. People like to come as famous couples and things like that. There's this rule that you have to invite your partner via a written Valentine. Apparently it makes things more romantic, plus it gives people like me who are less eloquent a fighting chance."

"People like you, I don't think you need the help at all." Buffy tells her with a smile.

'Aww, that was so cute! She just complemented me! Talk about warm and fuzzy! And that smile!'

"You don't have anyone in mind do you Wills?"

'Nickname! She just gave me a nickname! Ok, ok, gotta get a grip, doing that mental spazzing out thing again..'

"Umm, no. Not really. Do you? I mean… well Scott's probably already asked."

At that the blonde just flashed her most winning smile.

"Written invites only remember?"

Willow catches Faith and Xanders eyes on the dancefloor. They smile at each other all thinking the same thing. This Valentines dance might be a lot more interesting than they originally thought…


	3. Issues in assembly hall

Issues in Assembly Hall.

Buffy, Faith, Xander and Willow are sitting near the back of the auditorium. At Faith's insistence of course, she said she was allergic to troll.

Snyder was up the front barking orders at everyone to hurry up and sit down as they had a lot to go through at today's assembly. As soon as he yelled "Don't make me cancel that dance of yours! You know I can!" there was complete silence and everyone had taken their seats.

"Wow. Cool trick." Said Xander. The girls nodded their agreement.

"Now people", Snyder said. "Speaking of this dance of yours, it might be being held at the Bronze but it is still a School function! Meaning that throughout the entire occurrence you all belong to me." He emphasized his statement by pointing at the student body and then at himself.

Faith decided to take this opportunity to mock Snyder by pointing at him and then pulling middle fingers on both hands.

"I saw that! I have eyes everywhere you know!" Snyder barked. Faith cringed and sunk down into her seat.

"Eyes everywhere? Seems like a pretty disturbing thought, huh Buff?" said Xander while grinning at Faith, glad that this time Snyder's angsty outbreak wasn't directed at him.

"Huh?" the blonde replied oh-so-eloquently. She had missed the latest Faith/Snyder exchange due to a certain redhead stretching her arms about five seats down. Buffy was late again and missed out on getting one of the two seats she wanted. Those of course on either side of the redhead.

Willow caught Buffy's eye and smiled, inwardly wondering why the blonde looked so bewildered. 'Still', she thought. 'She looks pretty damn cute'.

Willow turned her gaze back towards the front missing the smile from the blonde that would have indicated to anyone that she was thinking the exact same thing except not about herself…

"Alright people", Snyder continued. "There are certain rules that I wish to again call your attention to regarding next Friday night. Ladies, take care when choosing your clothing, no see ups, no see downs and definitely NO see throughs! And those of you who wish to 'taint' the punch should know that the science department will be testing the contents of the bowl every five minutes so don't even think about it!"

Those sitting close by were smirking at Xander who was twiddling his thumbs and again staring at the ceiling ignoring the 'that means you' look he was getting from Snyder.

Dawn who was sitting a few rows away catches Faith's eye and gives her a smile that was happily returned by the older brunette.

Buffy, who was looking at Dawn and wondering what her sister was up to noticed that she was smiling at someone, in the direction of Willow! 'No way Dawn I saw her first!' The blonde thought annoyed. She was even more distressed to find that Willow saw her sister and gave a small wave.

"Dawn Summers! Would you please stop making googly eyes at Ms. Rosenberg! I haven't finished reading out all the rules yet!." Snyder yelled. Pleased with himself for being able to remember the name of the newest trouble-maker in school.

Buffy did all she could to stop herself from fuming at her sister. She didn't even notice that she had placed herself on the same side as Snyder about an issue. A thought that would have surely disturbed her if she hadn't been so God dammed pissed off.

"Hey you better watch it Red, that particular Summers is mine", Faith whispered to Willow with a smirk.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying hello Faith."

"Anyways, shouldn't you be working on big sis over there? You better start on it before someone else decides to throw her a heart shaped doodle in class and then smack, bang, you're out of a date and she's getting married to Scott."

"Faith! Don't say things like that!" said the now nervous redhead.

"Yeah Faith", added Xander. "Besides I told you guys, Scott is totally gay."

"Oh yeah Xand?" replied the brunette, who could never let anything slide, "If he's so gay then why's he staring at her right now?"

Three heads turned towards Scott who was trying unsuccessfully to catch Buffy's attention.

The said blonde was apparently annoyed about something. The trio all thought it was Snyder's fault. Buffy was a newbie, it takes a while to build up enough tolerance to not want to throw up or scream or do something drastic when stuck in assembly with Snyder at the helm.

Inwardly Buffy was planning for battle. She and Dawn needed to have a little talk…

Later that day at Casa de Summers…

Buffy walks in and makes a beeline for the lounge where Dawn was usually to be found perched on the couch in front of the t.v. Unfortunately for Buffy though, Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

"Dawn! Where are you! We need to talk! "

"Buffy, are you and your sister fighting about something?" said an older blonde.

Buffy sighs.

"No mom, why would you think we were fighting?"

"Well, first off, you're screaming your lungs out. And secondly you said we need to talk. Those are the four most terrifying words in the English language. Well, when they're all stuck together. In that order… anyway Buffy my point is that nothing good ever comes out from a 'we need to talk' conversation.

Buffy nods and makes for her room. Feeling the need to reassure her mother, she calls back over her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything's fine."

Joyce plops down onto the couch and says to herself "and those are the next set of the most terrifying words in the English language…

Buffy walks to her room fully intent on taking a bath to calm herself down. What she didn't expect to find was Dawn sitting cross- legged digging through her art supplies.

"Dawn! What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Buffy." Dawn replies with a smile. "And, is that some sort of a trick question?"

"No! it's just a question that needs extending! … What do you think you're doing in my room? With my art supplies!"

"Relax Buffy, You don't even take art anymore. I'm just borrowing some stuff. And why are you yelling anyways?" Dawn asks, standing to face her sister. "Is something wrong?"

Buffy sighs and falls onto her bed. She couldn't believe this was happening. Apparently Dawn was now planning on creating the world's most colourful Valentine so that Willow would go with her to the dance. She'd always had a good relationship with her sister and here she was ready to rip into her because she looked at her girl the wrong way.

'My girl?' Buffy covers her head with a pillow and lets out a frustrated growl.

"Buffy? Let's talk ok? I'm getting worried here."

"You can't have her." The blonde stated. "I love you but you can't have her. 'Cos I might love her, and even though I love you, you can't have her."

Dawn furrowed her brow at her sister's confusing sentence.

"Who Faith?"

"Yes Faith who do you think!" Buffy sits up suddenly when something important registers on her brain. "Wait, what? No! Not Faith! Willow! You can't have Willow!"

Dawn sits down on the bed next to Buffy.

"Buffy… you really have to stop projecting these things on me. I'm not into Willow. She's a little too nice for me. Obviously you're into her, like a lot into her," she adds for good measure. "So why don't you just ask her to the dance?"

Buffy puts her head on Dawn's shoulder and nods.

"I'm still older than you, you know." She says into the shoulder. "You don't have to be so wise all the time.."

Dawn smiles.

"Soo… can I have your art supplies?"

The blonde lifts her head up.

"Nope." She says firmly. "But we can share."

They smile at each other.

Dawn goes back to digging through the art supplies, this time joined by an enthusiastic blonde.

"Faith huh?" Buffy asks. Kicking herself mentally. Faith was a much better match for Dawn than Willow.

"Yep."

"Willow huh?" Dawn asks with a smile. The sweet readhead seemed like a great candidate for her sister.

"Yep."

"Think they'll say yes?" Buffy asks nudging Dawn with an elbow.

"Has anyone ever said no to us?" countered a self-assured brunette with a smirk and a wriggle of her eyebrows.

They share a laugh.

Neither of them noticed their mother standing outside the door.

"I wish they could bond about something other than getting girls to go out with them… it's like having sons but… more eager."

With a head shake Joyce Summers leaves her daughters to yet another one of their plots to get their respective girls.


	4. Hopeless Romantics

Hopeless Romantics.

Dawn and Anya at her house.

"I gave Xander my letter today Dawn" Anya says leaning over her friend to get some popcorn.

"Oh really? That's great!"

"So now what!" Anya grins and asks with her usual misplaced enthusiasm.

"Uh, I dunno, I guess we just wait and see what happens, I mean after you two danced for like hours at the Bronze the other night I'm sure it'll be fine. But are you sure he got it ?" Dawn said this without looking at her blonde friend as she was busy putting the finishing touches on her Valentine.

"Definitely." Answers Anya with a nod.

"And you didn't just hand it to him right?"

"Nope."

"Good. 'Cos that kinda ruins the surprise of the whole romantic Valentines thing. Speaking of… could you do me a favour?."

"Sure." Replies the blonde. "But if you want me to deliver your Valentine for you, I get to read it."

Dawn rolls her eyes at Anya. "Sure, not like you haven't been reading it over my shoulder anyways."

"Ok so I have been doing that", Anya says with a smile. "I just want to know how it ends." She takes the Valentine Dawn was offering and reads aloud: "Love, your favourite brunette."

Anya looks thoughtful for a bit, then confused, finally adding: "Wait, we're not supposed to sign our names?."

Tuesday at The Bronze.

Faith, Xander and Willow are sitting on their usual couch.

"So Willow, what's going on with you? There's like three days left before the dance. Have you made your move yet?" asks Faith with a mouthful of Xander's fries.

The redhead scrunches up her forehead and pouts.

"Ah, the forehead scrunch and pout combination." Says Xander, trying to keep his food away from Faith. "That can't be a good sign."

"Why are you guys always doing this to me? The redhead whined. You know I'm not the forward type! I mean… at least I'm not the going backwards type right? I'm the stay right here type! Oh, man… what are we supposed to do? I mean you guys don't have dates yet do you?"

Faith and Xander exchange looks.

"You guys have dates! You can't have dates already!"

Xander pats Willow on the back and Faith takes this opportunity to steal some more fries and add "Well, ok so I don't officially have a date yet. But I'm pretty sure I'm going with Dawn."

"You haven't asked her?" says Xander.

"Nah, not yet. But I've got this killer idea. She'll be mine for sure. What about you Xand? Who's the lucky girl?"

Xander beams, pulls out a scrunched up piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Faith.

"Hello Xander, according to Dawn, it is customary to write down on a piece of paper that you should go with me to the dance on Friday. So I did. I have decided to go as a princess and would be very happy to have you as my prince. (Does that sound good? Dawn told me to write it.) Dawn also said that the outfit I chose first didn't have enough material on it so princess it was…Love Anya." says Faith reading the note aloud.

"She threw it at my head while I was walking towards my locker." Says Xander proudly. "Then she ran away in the opposite direction screaming "It wasn't me! It wasn't me, Don't ruin the surprise!"

Faith pats him on the back.

"Talk about a hot date Xand… ok so she's a blunt, honest and a little scary… but hey, maybe that's the kind of attitude you need to adopt Red." Faith says pouring a little more wisdom in that sentence than she would have usually allowed herself to.

Willow leans back into the couch and with a sharp head nod, puts on her resolve face.

Faith nudges Xander and with a smirk says "Uh, oh there's that resolve face. Buffy's in trouble now."

"Got a plan there Wills?" says Xander leaning in towards her.

"Nope. But I'm gonna get one." She points to her face. "See, resolve face."

"Better get crackin Will's, three days remember." Says Faith. "Actually… maybe it would be a good idea for you to visit B right now!"

"But she said she was busy tonight…" stammered the redhead. Trying to get out of this potentially stressful situation.

"I know that Willow! But she also said she was gonna be busy with Chemistry, and who's the wiz kid when it comes to that subject huh? Come on who?" Faith was really pushing now. Besides, in her mind this would be a perfect idea to get Willow some quality Buffy time and also get her Valentine delivered.

Xander just sat back with a smile and watched his two friends, knowing full well that once Faith had decided on something it was pretty hard to get out of it. Willow was going to Buffy's house tonight. It was just a matter of when exactly.

As it turned out the 'when' came about sooner than expected. Someone nearby had mentioned that Spike had been going around telling everyone that he's written a masterpiece for Dawn. As soon as Faith heard this, Xander and Willow were practically dragged out of the Bronze and towards the Summer's residence.

At the Summer's Place.

Willow, Faith and Xander are standing about a metre away from the front door when Faith shoves something in Willow's back pocket. At Willow's questioning look she adds a few instructions.

"Just do me this one favour Red, sneak that into Dawn's room for me ok? And she can't find out who it's from. Not yet."

"Faith!" hisses Willow, "Why can't you just sneak it in yourself?"

"Will, if Faith and I walk in with you then how are you supposed to get in some quality time with the Buffster?" asks Xander.

Willow thinks about it for a minute but decides that she needed her friends company on this one.

"If you guys aren't gonna come in with me, then I'm going home." Willow said firmly.

Faith sighs.

"Fine! Be that way. We'll go with you." She gives Xander a wink that the nervous redhead misses completely.

All three walk up to the door with Willow in the middle. Faith knocks and as soon as the door starts to open she leaps to the right and Xander to the left, leaving Willow seemingly alone on the doorstep.

Joyce answers the door and smiles at the pretty redhead on her doorstep.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Uh, Hi. I'm Willow, a friend of Buffy and Dawn's? I was wondering if Buffy wanted any help with her chemistry tonight?"

"Aww that's lovely of you to come all the way here to help with homework! Buffy's her room, just up the stairs. Dawn's not here I'm afraid, she's staying over at Anya's tonight. So why don't you go on up?"

"Sure, umm thanks Mrs. Summers." With a small smile Willow walks up the stairs. When she's sure she's not being followed she walks into the room with 'Dawn' on the door and places Faith's letter under the pillow.

'Faith owes me big for this' the redhead thinks to herself, 'They literally bailed on me'.

Suddenly remembering where was, Willow quickly closes Dawn's door and stands in front of Buffy's. The door was slightly open revealing a blonde sprawled over her bed in a comfortable looking white tank top and grey shorts.

If Willow hadn't been too busy trying to teach herself how to breath again, a skill she lost as soon as she set her eyes on the blonde on the bed, she would have noticed that Buffy's bed wasn't covered in Chemistry books, but glue, scissors and paper of every shade of red or pink that can possibly be imagined…

A/N-

Hopefully it's going o.k, thanks for the reviews. Now I understand some authors say they thrive on them! Lol they're great. Man 'my girl'. Haven't thought about that movie/song in ages!


	5. Did we just have a moment?

Chapter Five

At that moment, Buffy's eyes lit up and she raises her head thinking that she could smell the familiar scent that reminded her of the redhead. Sweet and fruity and…

"Hey Buffy."

Willow, who had apparently finished teaching herself how to breathe and was now quite comfortable with the whole idea, was standing near the doorway. Just to be sure though, she told herself not to take too many breaths and not too often so she could successfully avoid hyperventilating in Buffy's room.

No matter how hard she tried though, Willow couldn't stop the mental babbling that was going on in her head and was threatening to seriously spill out of her mouth…

'Oh my God, I'm in Buffy's room! And Buffy's over there on her bed… mmm Buffy in bed… wait… aaah!'

When she heard the redhead's voice, Buffy's head snaps so fast in the direction of the door that she was surprised she didn't have whiplash. Well it seemed that she didn't have time to get whiplash, instead she took the opportunity to half jump, and half fall off her bed sending pink paper flying everywhere.

"Willow! Hey, uh.. God, Dawn left such a big mess in my room… I can't believe I let her use my art supplies in here!" Buffy stammers. 'Willow's in my room, Willow's in my room, ok… focus, this is good. A perfect opportunity to win the girl over… the girl that is Willow… who is in my room!.' She says over and over again in her head.

The redhead nods, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off Buffy's chest, or Buffy's flat stomach, or Buffy's legs, at this point even the blonde's eyes were causing Willow trouble. 'God there's no where to look!' Thought the redhead desperately.

"I thought you might need a little help with Chemistry". She said, hoping her affinity with school-work would save her from embarrassing herself too much and that her voice didn't as squeaky to the blonde's ears as it did to her own.

She also fought the urge to wipe at the corners of her mouth just to check if there was drool there.

"No", the blonde replied. "I think I'm getting our Chemistry thing just fine."

"So you didn't need my help?" Willow nodded, more than a little disappointed and turned around to leave.

"No, wait." 'Dammit Buffy' the blonde thought to herself.

She was next to Willow in a flash with her hand on the redhead's arm.

"We can hang out a little can't we?" said Buffy with a small smile. 'She's in my room and she's sooo gorgeous… and, wait what was I thinking? Mmm gorgeous. Wait, focus brain! Oh yeah, there's no way I'm gonna screw this one up'.

"Actually, there was this one equation that gets my mind all weirded out, will you take a look at it for me?" Buffy says, finding her voice again.

She pushes the rest of the pink things off her bed and sits on it with a smiling Willow beside her.

"So, Dawn's really getting into the whole Valentines theme huh?" Willow asks while trying to keep her eyes away from the blonde that has just started searching for her Chemistry notes.

"Uh, yeah it sure looks like it." Answers the blonde who was currently half upside-down off the bed. 'I really hope Willow didn't see the cut out letters of her name…'

'God, why do her notes have to be under the bed? It's just so… not fair, 'cos umm view… so… hot.' Thought her redheaded friend.

"Yeah it is kinda hot huh Wills?." Buffy said finally coming up from under the bed with books in hand.

"Huh, what?" 'Uh oh, how much of that did I just say outloud?'

"You… umm hot?" Buffy said again.

Willow just nods, getting a giggle from the blonde.

"Me too." She adds handing Willow a textbook and a meaningful look.

Willow was just about to open it when she heard something coming from outside…

Just outside about 10 seconds ago…

Faith is sitting up in the tree outside Buffy's window and Xander is leaning against it.

"Psst! Hey Faith! What's going on?"

"Ooh, yeah baby they're totally going at it. Man, I didn't think Red had it in her…this is good stuff."

"What! Lemme see!." Cried Xander as he clambered up the tree.

"No! Xander you ass I was just… there's not enough room here for the both of us!." Faith says trying to scoot over.

"Yes there is! now show me some lovin'… he suddenly loses his footing and lands on the ground with an 'oomph' and a pained "I'm ok!"

Back in Buffy's room.

"Hey did you hear that?" asks the blonde.

"Uh, no? I didn't hear anything." Willow replies remembering that she'd left two bored idiots outside and nervously wondering what the hell they were up to.

"No… I definitely heard something…" Buffy says making her way to the window.

Willow closes her eyes and braces herself. 'This is not going to end well.' She thought.

"Faith!" Says Buffy at the figure perched up in her tree.

"Uh… hi B." Faith says with a wave from outside. Buffy gives her a weirded out look.

Willow sighs and makes her way over to the window.

"Hey Red." Faith says with a smile.

"Faith" answers Willow

"What are you doing up in my tree! What is she doing up in my tree!" says the blonde looking at Faith, then Willow then back at Faith.

"Umm. Sitting?" asks the brunnette. "Seemed like a great night for some good old fashion tree sitting…"

"Get off my tree Faith."

"Yes B." Faith says sheepishly and proceeds to climb down.

Buffy shakes her head and closes her window.

"That was really weird." She tells the redhead as she sat back down on her bed.

"Yeah… did she actually say 'good old fashioned tree climbing'?" asks Willow.

They both share a laugh that and find themselves back on the bed again. This time though, neither one could bring herself to look away from the other's eyes.

'Ok Buffy, perfect moment… should I kiss her? I think I should kiss her… Ok, I'm gonna kiss her…' The blonde thought dreamily as she brings her head closer to Willows…

"Hey Red!"

Willow got up suddenly as soon as she heard her nickname. Buffy fell back on the bed with an exasperated sigh and with 'I'm gonna kick Faith's ass tomorrow.' running through her head.

"Umm… should I go home now? Or wait for you?" calls the brunette from outside.

"Go home Faith!" An annoyed blonde yells back.

Willow sighs and sticks her head out the window.

"Hold on Faith, we should walk together." She turns back to Buffy with an apologetic smile.

"I guess I should go."

The blonde nods finding that all thoughts of Faith just flew out of her head.

"Thanks for coming tonight…"

"Sorry we didn't get to work on any actual Chemistry…"

'I'm pretty sure we did.' Thought Buffy as she walked Willow to the door.

"Goodnight Buff."

"Night Will."

Buffy sighs and rests her head on the now closed front door.

"Buffy?…" her mother calls from the kitchen. "Was it just my imagination or were there people in our tree tonight?"

On the way home…

Faith, Xander and Willow were walking the Sunnydale streets side by side.

"You think that went well Xand?" asks Faith

"I sure did. I thought it went very well Faith." Replies Xander with his perfected goofy smile.

"What do you think Will?"

"Shut up Faith I'm not talking to you." Willow says as seriously as she can with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Ah… you love me." replies the brunette confidently.

"Yeah." the redhead agrees. "Lucky for you…"

"So did you… you know?" asks Xander with a wink.

"Nearly…"

"Nearly!" asks Faith. "You didn't even kiss her? What the heck happened!"

"Oh, I don't know." Replies the redhead, happy with her recent near-kiss-experience. "A certain tree climbing brunette decided to ruin the moment…"

"No way", says Faith with a frown.

Xander smirks at her.

"Yep. That's our Faithy. Just call her a regular Cupid… killer." He says pleased with his wisecrack.

"Red I'm so sorry!"

Willow shrugs and flashes a smile.

"Ah Well. There's always tomorrow…"


	6. Arrows! Arrows everywhere!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Whedon owns all!

---

Chapter Six

--

Dawn and Anya at school the next day.

"Ok Anya, remember what I told you. Go over there and put the Valentine in Buffy's friends locker ok?"

The blonde smiles and nods expressing her understanding. "We're being secretive! I like secrets! And also money!"

Dawn rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Anya, sometimes I really don't get you, you make with the weird and creepy thing a little too often. Now hurry up before someone accuses me of doing something wrong again. What is it with this school?! That last issue wasn't even my fault!"

Anya nods again and pats Dawn on the back.

"Are you upset that you got caught skipping class Dawn? It's ok. Spike said he'd give you his notes for that class anyway."

Dawn shivers at the thought. "Did you forget our rules about Spike again?"

"Rules about Spike… oh yeah!" says Anya pleased with herself for remembering. "Do not mention Spike, do not talk to Spike, ignore Spike, stay away from Spike…"

"Stop saying Spike!" says a frustrated Dawn.

"Did someone call for me?" says someone standing directly behind them.

Dawn's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth.

"Hey Spike!", says Anya, turning around. "How are you?"

"Yeah, good thanks Anya." He steps up closer and smiles a little. "Hello Dawn."

"Uh, hi Spike." Dawn says while motioning for Anya to go and deliver the Valentine.

Anya shrugs and walks off while humming the mission impossible theme song... 'Hmm, friend of Buffy's locker…' Anya takes another look behind both her shoulders to make sure she does everything 'secretively' before sliding the Valentine through a slot.

"Done." She says and walks back off to find Dawn.

---

Buffy and Xander get to their lockers.

"Hey wasn't that just the girl you were dancing with the other night Xand?"

Xander takes a look around and shrugs indicating that he didn't see her.

"But if you mean the girl I think you mean… you should know that she's gonna be my date for the dance!" he announces excitedly.

Buffy beams and gives him a half shoulder hug. "You go Xand!"

"What about you Buffster?" asks Xander hinting. "Got anyone special in mind?" he wriggles his eyebrows and smirks.

"Don't do that!" Buffy laughs and hits Xander on the shoulder. "It's like you're doing a Faith impression or something… speaking of Faith, what is she up to?"

Xander shrugs again. "No idea, said she had to stop by and see someone special so I left her to it."

Buffy nods, inwardly wondering what the brunette was up to, and more importantly in her mind, where the redhead was…

---

Somewhere close by…

Dawn was leaning against the corridor wall wondering when Spike would stop comparing her to flowers, the sunset, the moon and whatever other facets of nature popped into his mind.

'Please someone save me!' she thought, finally drawing the line at Spike's last sentence which likened her eyes to the vastness of the sea… 'come on now, how cliché was that…' thought the youngest Summer's.

"Well hello there Spikey. What are we up to today?" said Faith putting her arm around Spike and winking at Dawn who couldn't be happier that Faith and Willow had just shown up.

"Hey Dawnie." Said the redhead.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys."

"But…," started poor Spike. "I thought we were having a moment!"

Willow smiled at him sympathetically as he sighed and walked off minus the bounce in his step.

"Soo… do I get a thank you or what?" said Faith leaning into Dawn only to pulled back by her red headed friend.

"Will! What the…" Faith stopped mid-sentence as she caught a sight of Snyder walking towards them.

"Ms. Rosenberg… I hope you are keeping an eye on these two trouble makers, I wouldn't want have to triple Ms. Summers' detentions… again." Growled Snyder as he walked past.

"Another detention Dawn?" asked Willow.

Dawn shrugged. "Don't tell Buffy will you? She'll just give me her 'not amused' look."

Willow smiled at the mention of the blonde's name. It was a smile that wasn't missed by either of the brunettes but they both fought the urge to tease the redhead about it.

"Don't worry Dawn, I won't tell…" said Willow finally shaking herself out of her Buffy induced stupor.

"But that doesn't mean I won't…" said Faith with a wink and a smirk. "Speaking of which… haven't you got something to tell me?"

Dawn furrowed her brow and then shook her head. "I don't think so… have you got something to tell me?" she asked with a smile of her own.

Faith shook her head and shrugged. "Ah well, maybe you will later on…"

With that said she took the redhead by the arm and headed off to her own locker.

"Uh Will?" Faith said as they reached their destinations.

"Hmm?" answered the redhead, lost in her own Buffy-filled thoughts.

"You did deliver the thing didn't you?" Asks Faith.

"I'm sure Faith, I put it right under her pillow."

Faith nods and smiles. "She prolly just hasn't gotten it yet."

The redhead nods too, wishing that she had a little of Faith's confidence. With a sigh, she enters in her locker combination and was surprised when a Valentine falls out of it as soon as the door opens.

Faith leans over and raises her eyebrows and laughs. 

"Looks like B got tired of waiting for ya Red."

Willow hurriedly opens the Valentine, happy because it seemed to be made out of the same material that was lying around Buffy's room last night.

"Come on, come on! Just read it already!"

Willow nods smiling happily and reads it aloud: "Hey you! Sorry this took so long, my artistic skills aren't as great as they used to be, I dropped art pretty quickly… anyway, you probably already knew that I was gonna ask you to the dance but just to make it official… I thought I may as well send this. Please meet me at my house at 7pm on Friday night. Love, your favourite brunette."

At the last line, Faith and Willow look at each other with furrowed brows.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" says Faith with her arms crossed over her chest.

Willow was feeling suddenly faint headed as some unwelcome phrases were entering her mind… "Willow! Hey, uh.. God, Dawn left such a big mess in my room… I can't believe I let her use my art supplies in here!" she remembered Buffy saying… "Love, your favourite brunette" she thought in her own head…

"Oh, God" she said aloud. "Dawn's my Valentine."

Faith's head snaps up at the mention of the name. For the first time since they met, Willow and Faith stared silently at each other.

A/N – Read and review if you like it. Thanks for reading. XD


	7. Shooting back some of their own

--

Chapter 7  
–

Later on that day…

Faith is sitting alone in the cafeteria staring at her coke and plate of french fries. Xander walks in with Anya in tow.

"Hello Faith!" says Anya as she and Xander walk toward the table.

"Faith… are you ok?" asks a concerned Xander. "I mean with the fries and the coke… and the gloomy face, some would assume there was something very wrong here…"

Anya looks at Xander then back at Faith. To everyone's surprise the blonde gets up and says "Maybe I'll give you two some privacy." She gives Faith a small smile and adds "Maybe I'll go find Dawn."

"Please don't say her name," says the usually upbeat brunette.

Anya looks confused but nods and walks off after giving Xander an 'I'll see you later' look.

"So… Dawn troubles huh?" says Xander.

"Xander! What the hell man! I asked you not to say her name!" Faith yells.

"Umm, who's name?" asks Buffy who had just walked up to the table. "Is everything ok here guys?"

Xander doesn't say anything for fear of being flamed again but Faith puts on a fake happy appearance. 

"Yeah B, everything's five by five." She says with a practiced smile.

She figures that the blonde doesn't need any grief from her, she was gonna get her own grief soon enough. As soon as she finds out about Willow and her sister that is.

Buffy sits down at the table secretly wondering what the heck Faith meant about that five by five thing. Then she remembers she's got more important fish to fry.

"So… have you guys seen Willow?" she asks.

Faith's eye catches the pink coloured item in the blonde's hand before her whole happy appearance disappears almost as quickly as it had come. She sighs and says simply, with undisguised anger "Sorry B, but she's taken."

With that she gets up and storms off leaving cold fries and warm coke on the table.

Buffy turns to Xander with a questioning look.

Xander simply drops his eyes, not really wanting to mention anything. He himself wasn't even sure that he understood exactly what was going on. All he knew was that he had one very pissed off friend. And now, judging by the way the Buffy's eyes had darkened as soon as she heard Faith's last sentence the number of pissed off friends had just doubled.

By the time Xander thought of a comforting sentence to say to Buffy and raised his eyes, he realised that the blonde was gone.

--

The very same blonde was now fuming and on her way to Willow's locker to confront the redhead.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought. 'When did Willow get a Valentine?'

Buffy tried to tell herself that it can't be true. Just last night she had nearly kissed the redhead… Willow would have said something then if she really was already spoken for.

'Unless she was playing me… No! God, why the hell didn't I just ask her sooner?'

Buffy took a deep breath before turning the final corner before reaching their lockers. But of course when she got there in the end the redhead was no where to be seen.

'God dammit!' the blonde fumed in her own head. Then she suddenly caught sight of something pink sticking out of the slot of Willow's locker.

Without a second thought the usually chivalrous blonde pulls out the Valentine and was quick to read it's contents.

"Favourite brunette?! Who the hell?!" she said outloud. 'Dawn', she thought before shaking her head. 'No… Dawnie and I already had a talk…. She wanted to ask…. (!)….. Faith!'

Buffy closed her eyes only to have too many pictures flood into her brain. Faith's wavy curls, Faith up in a tree, Faith upset that she had wanted to find Willow to give her a Valentine.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Thought the blonde. She then pushed the Valentine back in the slot before slowly walking out of school and towards her house.

--

Casa de Summers

Dawn walks in carrying her duffel bag that she had taken to Anya's place for last night's sleep over.

"Mom! I'm home!" she calls out.

"Dawn, keep your voice down. Your sister isn't feeling too well. She came home early from school."

"Is she ok? Should I go check on her?"

"No, she said she just wanted to be alone so she could get some rest. I don't know what she's been doing, she just looked really drained when she got home."

Dawn nods thinking that her sister had probably just overtired herself with too much thinking about Willow and Friday night's dance.

She smiled at the thought of it, both her and Buffy were going to get the dates they wanted, ok so that was an understatement…This Friday night's gonna be awesome!

Dawn walked up to and into her room and fell on her bed.

"Ah, bed sweet bed…"

She then noticed there was something sticking out from under her pillow and quickly grabbed onto it.

She beamed when she saw it was a Knight shaped Valentine. Inside it read: 'Just 'cos I'm always saving your ass… and what an ass it is ;) I really think I should get to be your date for this Friday… pick you up at your place at 7 ok? Love, your Knight in shining Leather. P.s I guess that makes you my lady so… dress appropriately! Apparently they have a cool prize for best costumes!! See you Friday!

Dawn beamed and was about to run in and tell Buffy about her date but figured her sister really could use the rest. Besides, she needed this time too, for digging up a costume… trust Faith to leave everything to the last minute!

--

Inside Buffy's Room

The blonde could be seen sitting on her bed doodling in her Chemistry book.

"Stupid chemistry. Why can't the equations ever work out like I want them to?" she tossed the book off her bed and watched as it landed on the torn Valentine on the floor.

Why can't Willow be going with me?!" she whined.

Then the blonde suddenly sat up on her bed, shaking herself.

'God when did I become such a whiner?!'

She sat on her bed with a thoughtful look before sighing.

"If Willow wants to go with someone else then that's fine. But I've gotta give her a choice... it's no use sitting here and whining about it..."

--

Inside Willow's Room

Willow was lying on her bed thinking about what she should do about the dance. Of course she wanted to go with Buffy… But Buffy never asked her. Dawn did.

She sighed.

"Stupid decisions. I wish someone would just tell me what to do."

She looked around her room until her eyes settled on a picture on her dresser. It was taken at the beginning of the year before school started. It was the three of them together, her with Faith and Xander at the beach.

The redhead shook her head.

"I can't do it." She said aloud to herself. "Faith wants to go with Dawn… I'd rather go by myself than take her girl."

With that Willow made up her mind and closed her eyes wishing for sleep.

--

Inside Faith's Room

Faith was pacing the length of her room trying to figure out what to do… It just didn't make sense. Why would Dawn ask Willow?

The redhead was sweet and all but she was a little too… nice for someone like Dawn. 'A badass with a great ass' Faith thought in her head. She smiled at the thought. Then suddenly something occurred to her and she put on her version of Willow's resolve face before saying…

"I gotta get that girl back…" With that she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room.

--

AN: If you enjoyed the read please review. XD


	8. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: Not mine. I am not making any money from writing this fic.

_--_

_Thursday Morning at Sunnydale High._

Anya is walking the halls with her usual beaming smile and nonchalant attitude to life. Dawn can be seen running to catch up with her.

"Anya guess what! I got a Valentine last night!"

"From friend of Buffy?"

Dawn nods excitedly.

"So I did good? They should hire me for a movie of Tom Cruise! Then I would get money! Lots of money!" the blonde states happily while remembering her great use of 'secret keeping' skills while delivering Dawn's Valentine into the redheads locker.

Anya's smile gets lengthens, widening her face about an inch more than is usually possible.

Dawn drops her ecstatic mood for a second to give her friend a shake of the head.

"Anya, you're doing that weirding me out thing again…"

--

_Somewhere close by in another corridor…_

A determined looking Buffy is walking out her classroom. She takes a look around to see if she can spot the redhead who's been running through her mind.

A soft cough disrupts her thoughts and she turns to see Scott standing behind her.

"Hey Buffy."

"Scott, hey. How have you been?"

"Good thanks. Listen, you know that thing we talked about at the Bronze that night? About the dance?"

Buffy nods solemnly while still looking around for Willow.

"Well anyway," says the handsome boy in front of her. "I was hoping if you'd take a look at this for me."

He hands her a heart shaped Valentine.

The blonde takes it with a beaming smile.

A few metres away, standing in the one and only spot Buffy hadn't managed to check, stood a young redhead with tears in her eyes.

--

_At the lockers_

Xander walks up to see a dejected Willow collecting her books.

'Oh no,' he thinks to himself. 'Not another depressed friend… what he heck is going on with these girls?'

Puffing up his chest and sliding up beside Willow slowly, filled with a manly urge to protect the girl he saw as family, Xander gives her an elbow nudge and a small smile.

"Hey Will, I missed you at lunch yesterday…"

He was cut off by the redhead who had just flung hersef at him and clung on for dear life.

Xander rubs her back while softly reassuring her.

"Hey… come on Wills it'll be ok…. I'm not exactly sure of what 'it' really is… but I'm sure it'll be ok."

He gives Willow his goofy smile, although it wasn't quite right as she could see the worry in his eyes.

Feeling a little better after Xander's hug and shedding a few tears of frustration Willow lets go and gives him a small smile of her own.

"Thanks Xand."

"Wanna talk about it?" Xander asks.

Willow shakes her head and to his credit he doesn't press on, instead choosing to change the subject.

"Ready to go to class? … 'Cos I'd happily skip it with you, if that's what you really need." The boy says with a hopeful tone.

The redhead gives him a look.

"Can't blame me for trying right?" the cheeky attitude back in his voice.

Willow links her arm through his and they both walk off to class.

--

_On a greyhound bus…_

A tired looking Faith sits at the back with a frown distorting her features.

'God I'm tired.' She thinks to herself. 'Sitting on a friggin bus for hours…'

She smiles as a picture of Dawn enters her head.

'I've known that girl for the whole of, what? Eleven days? That would be two hundred and sixty four hours.' She adds fiddling with the calculator on her cell phone. And here I am, by myself, on a bus…'

She sighs and leans further back into her seat trying to get comfortable.

'Two hundred and sixty four hours… apparently the time it takes me to fall for a girl…'

Her thoughts are interrupted by her vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Faith?" says the caller. "I got your message last night, sorry I couldn't call sooner, been a little busy. Are you really on your way over here?"

"Yeah." The brunette says with a disbelieving shake of the head directed at herself. "I guess I really am."

"Love makes you do the wacky huh?" she hears through the cell phone.

"I can't disagree with you there."

"Well look, let me know where the next stop is and I'll meet you there. Better than having to double back."

"You have everything ready?"

"Of course! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't drop my business and everything else whenever my little sister decided to go all out for a girl?."

"She's not just a girl…" says Faith with a sigh.

"I know, I got that, I heard the message remember?" her brother says with a smile in his voice.

Faith blushes. Remembering that she had poured her heart out to a machine last night.

"I'll see you soon sis."

Faith smiled knowing that everything would be ok. Nothing felt better than fighting for something you really wanted.

"Thanks Angel." She said into her phone.

"Anytime."

--

_Casa de Summers_

Buffy walks into her house and takes a look around.

"Mom? Are you home? Dawn?"

Joyce walks into the living room and smiles at her eldest daughter.

"Your sister isn't home sweetie. She called and said she was staying the night at Anya's again. Something about making up outfits for the dance."

'What?' Buffy thought. 'But Faith is going with… who could Dawn be going with?'

"She said she was going to be a medieval lady. That sounds sweet. Don't you think that sounds sweet Buffy?"

Finally it made sense to the younger blonde.

'Medieval lady? Dawn was probably going on her own, that's why she was staying at Anya's tonight. She was matching her outfit to that of Anya and Xander's prince and princess.'

Inwardly Buffy felt happy for her sister. Dawn was confident enough to walk into the dance by herself. Buffy figured she would be snapped up pretty quickly by one of the jocks who had been too 'cool' to pour his heart out on a Valentine.

"Buffy?"

"Oh, yeah… that sounds sweet mom." She agreed.

"Are you still feeling tired Buffy? You don't look too good. I really think you should stay at home tomorrow."

"But the dance…"

"Exactly Buffy. Stay home from school so you feel better by the evening. I was once too you know." Joyce added with a nostalgic smile. "I know how important nights like these are."

Buffy nodded.

'If you only knew how important this night really is to me…'

Buffy made her way up to her room while making some decisions in her head.

'I might as well just stay home from school tomorrow… I'll show everyone how I really feel on the night. Forget talking about it…'

As soon as Buffy gets to her room she starts going through her c.d collection…

'God, where is that mix? … it's gotta be here somewhere…"

--

AN: Thanks for taking the time to read it XD. Please review as you see fit. All thoughts appreciated.

--


	9. Sunnydale High, the following day

Disclaimer: Not mine! All belongs to the mighty Joss!

Chapter Nine.  
--

Sunnydale High the following day.

Xander walks into math class and finds that half the class is missing.

"Uh… where are the girls?"

The boys that hear him shrug.

"No seriously… where are all the girls?"

"I don't know maybe they all have a special meeting somewhere or something…"

"Special meeting?, what the hell?" asks Xander of the boy who had answered previously.

"Dude, I don't know! You're the one that's friends with all the chicks! Why don't you ask them?!"

"Because they're not here!!" replies an irritated Xander before taking his seat.

'Nobody told me it was girl's day-off today'

He sighs.

'I hope they're all doing ok.'

--

At another school class room.

All the girls except for Buffy and Faith are sitting in rows.

"Dawn, what are we doing here?" asks Anya.

"Huh?, I dunno." Replies Dawn who was looking around the room for Faith. She spots a solemn looking Willow and gave a smile and a wave but the redhead didn't seem to see her.

Soon Snyder was up the front along with the school nurse.

As soon as she saw this, Willow didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Here she was alone, feeling the worst she had felt in a long time and the only person who could make the whole thing better wasn't even in school today.

On top of it all, neither was Faith so she couldn't even tell her about the descision she had made about the whole Dawn thing.

Willow had seen Dawn waving but she felt it was better if they could talk later in private.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable sex talk to begin…

'I just hope nobody brings out any bananas. That would definitely top off this week.'  
--

Later that afternoon..

Willow decided to go home and get her mind sorted out before going over to the Summer's place to talk to Dawn.

Meanwhile…

Buffy was in her room listening to the same song over and over on loop as she had been doing the entire night.

Faith who was smiling with renewed hope, had just driven past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign with her brother.

Xander was in front of the mirror trying to figure out if Snyder would let him bring in a sword as part of his costume.

Dawn was in her room trying to pick out the perfect perfume and accessories to her costume that she thought Faith might like.

All four were nervously preparing for later on that night. Each hoping that everything works out for the best…

Anya was watching Mission Impossible.

--

Soon the time came for Willow to make her way to Casa de Summers.

'It's ok. I can do this… just tell Dawn sorry and go home. That's all. I don't even have to see Buffy at all…'

The redhead heaved a sigh.

'Too bad she's the only one I really want to see.'

Not long after her last thought, Willow reached the Summers' front door and knocked.

Joyce answered the door and smiled down at her.

"Willow dear! Come in."

Both Buffy and Dawn heard their mother's happy exclamation and made their way down to see if it really was the redhead, although the eldest had to take a moment to steel herself.

"Willow!" said Dawn happily while doing a twirl so the redhead could see how she looked in her costume.

"Dawnie… you look beautiful, but… umm… can we talk for a bit?" Willow said motioning for Dawn to follow her outside.

"Don't I get a hello?" called Buffy from the top of the stairs.

Willow's head snaps up and she holds the blonde's gaze.

"Hello Buffy."

"I thought you'd be at Faith's house by now…" the blonde said trying hard to keep the hurt out of her voice.

She thought the next time she would see the redhead was at the dance…

Willow and Dawn looked at each other before the same thing left their mouths.

"What do you mean Faith?!!!"

Then they all heard a car beep from outside and walked towards it, keeping the same shocked/confused looks on their faces.

When they walked through the front door they saw that Xander and Anya had just arrived in an old classic car.

The Prince had his arm around his Princess and both were beaming until they saw the looks of their friends faces…

"Uh oh.." said the Prince before the Princess hit him.

"Xander! Open the door so I can get out!" 

Xander obeyed and helped Anya out of the car just soon enough to hear Dawn's repeated question.

"Buffy! What do you mean Faith?!"

The blonde doesn't answer but just stares at Willow surprised at the confusion she found in the redhead's eyes.

Suddenly they heard an unmistakable noise and all heads turned towards it.

They saw Faith galloping towards them on a black stallion.

Six mouths dropped open. (Joyce was watching too).

"Oh my God… she's gone and stolen a horse!" exclaimed Anya.

"Faith!" said Dawn ecstatic that her Knight had arrived. "Where did you get a horse?"

Faith jumps off the horse and pulls Dawn into a tight hug before taking both her hands and looking into her eyes…

"Dawnie I know you already have a date for tonight…"

"Yeah, you.."

"But I came here to beg you to… wait, what?" said the older brunnette.

She was echoed by Buffy, Xander and Willow. Anya said it a little later just because she felt left out. Joyce was standing by wondering how her daughters had made such strange friends in so little time.

Dawn looked around confused.

"You asked me to come, hence the Lady costume and you know… apparently the horse…. I gave you a Valentine and you gave me one? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"But you gave Willow a Valentine.." started Faith.

"You did what?! Said an irate Buffy. "Dawn! We had a talk!!"

"No I didn't!! Buffy, I swear!" said Dawn taking a step away from her sister just in case she took a swing.

"You didn't?" asked a redhead softly.

"No! I gave my Valentine to Anya and told her to give it to… Oh, God."

"B, you thought it was from me?"

"It wasn't" stated the other blonde. "It was from Dawn."

All heads turn to look at Anya.

"You said give it to Buffy's friend. So I put it in Willow's locker and…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Buffy tackling her to the ground.  
"Buffy NO!!" the rest of the group yelled.

It took all the blonde's self control to not punch Anya. Well that and the hand she felt on her shoulder that could only have been the redheads.

In her state, she doubted that anyone else would have been either brave enough or stupid enough to do that.

"Buffy?" the redhead said softly.

The blonde gets up off the ground and looks into Willow's eyes.

"You're not going with Faith…" she says. Happy when the redhead shook her head at this and even happier when the said redhead took a step closer towards her.

"I'm going with you."

Willow bends her head closer to Buffy and all thoughts cease for both as they learn the taste of each others lips for the first time.

Buffy wasted no time and quickly set about showing the redhead who she really wanted to go with tonight as she slowly moved her mouth over Willow's.

Tightening her arms around the blonde Willow could only moan her approval when Buffy's tongue started stroking her own.

In that moment the two were lost in their own world. Both barely even hearing Xander's voice when he yelled out "Oh my God Anya are you ok?!" and the other blonde's disgruntled reply of "Geez Xander thank you for taking your time…"

When Buffy and Willow finally pulled their mouths apart, Joyce took the opportunity to get in a well timed cough.

The two looked up to see her, two other smiling couples and a tall, dark and handsome man who seemed to be leaning on a horse trailer.

"Well ladies," said Xander motioning towards his car. "Shall we go?"

"But those two don't have costumes." Said Anya about the newly officially established couple who were looking dreamily in each other's eyes.

"Oh! I think I've got just the thing!" said Joyce running into the house.

TBC...

A/N: Yay happy stuffs at last! Damn, I wonder what they'll all get up to at the dance...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine! Buffy stuff is all Joss and music is Edwin McCain.

--

Chapter 10

At the dance…

Xander pulled the car to a stop outside the Bronze and helped Anya out of the car.

Buffy beamed at Willow and held out her hand to her redhead after opening the other door for her.

The two were dressed in old Shakespearean costumes that Joyce had kept clean in her closet. (Apparently she had theatre aspirations when she was younger. Although that didn't explain why she had the male costume as well, no one asked…)

Buffy bowed low as soon as Willow stepped out of the car and Willow curtsied before the two walked into the Bronze together.

Xander and Anya were still watching the two and smiled at each other before following suit.

Faith and Dawn were meant to be arriving on the stallion… but it seemed that the two had taken a detour somewhere first.

The Bronze was decked out in full Valentines fashion with everything still covered in pink. Fortunately though, just for tonight, the pink had been upgraded thanks to balloons, fresh flowers and well planned lighting.

The stage was lined with three rows of red roses and the band was crooning slow love songs.

In the midst of it all stood Buffy and Willow moving together on the dance floor.

They were soon joined by the no less cute couple Xander and Anya and then a little later on by Dawn and Faith who both looked a little disheveled.

At Buffy's raised eyebrow her sister mouthed 'it was the horse ride'.

There was no fooling anyone once they saw how huge Faith's smile was.

Snyder was casing the place from a seat that he thought would give him the best opportunity to spot anyone being too "touchy-feely".

After about the third song Buffy caught Dawn's eye and the younger Summer's motioned for everyone to take a seat at the table while she followed her sister to the bathroom.

That is of course after Buffy had whispered a soft "excuse me for a minute" to Willow coupled with a chaste kiss on the lips which gave the redhead a healthy pink glow.

"Look Xander Willow's face colour matches the decoration! Quick kiss me and see if I do the same thing!"

"Of all the things she could have said…" Faith marveled at Anya's incredible talent to say weird stuff at inappropriate moments.

Xander just shrugged and humored his date.

Faith shook her head and let out a satisfied laugh before catching Willows eye and sharing a meaningful look with her.

--

In the bathroom…

Buffy looked up as she heard the door opening and in walked her sister.

They surveyed each other for a moment before breaking out into huge smiles and hugging each other.

"What's up Buffy? We go to all this trouble to get those dates and then we leave them out there while we go on a bathroom break?"

Buffy smiled at Dawn's comment. Though said in jest they both knew that this evening and anything that came out of it was the culmination of a very stressful couple of weeks for the Summer's girls.

"Well, this evening turned out differently to the way I thought it would last night… thank God." Answered Buffy.

Dawn let out a small laugh and waited for her sister to continue.

"But I thought I may as well go on with what I had planned…"

Dawn's eyebrows automatically raised and she moved closer to her sister.

"Ooh do tell!" she said.

Buffy shook her head at her sister's eagerness.

"You really are a born trouble maker aren't you?"

"Come on Buffy! Just tell me!"

Buffy made to pull something out of her pocket. (She was happy to have the boy's costume, not like Willow's dress had room enough for pockets.)

Dawn saw the little movement and gasped.

"Oh my God you're gonna propose!"

Buffy's head shot up.

"What?!" she said completely taken aback by the comment.

"Ok. You're not…" said Dawn backpedaling.

Buffy's look softened.

"Well I'm not yet…" she said with a wink and then showed Dawn what she really pulled out of her pocket.

"A tape?"

Buffy nodded.

"You have no idea how hard it would have been to fit a C.d in this thing. I mean.."

"Buffy why do you have a tape?"

"Oh right… well, since I thought Willow was going with Faith… I was gonna show up anyway and tell her how I feel…"  
"Aww Buffy!" said Dawn nearly tearing up.

"Dawn! Look, just get whoever is in charge of the music to play this tape ok? And I'll get myself ready so I don't chicken out…"

"Why me? I mean… what if they don't listen to me?"

"Dawn, it's Valentines Day… and this is a very Valentiney thing to do! … and also I know they'll do it because the majority of our school are scared of you because of the Spike incident. Besides, you're my best girl Dawnie… I couldn't do anything potentially stupid and humiliating without you at my back right?"

"Damn right!" Dawn said before taking the tape and walking out of the bathroom.

--

Back at the table

Faith was getting a little impatient as all she wanted right now was to be dancing with her girl in her arms.

"This is one long bathroom break our girls are taking Wills." The brunette thought aloud.

Willow merely nodded. She still had a dreamy look on her face. After all, she was here with Buffy tonight. She was Buffy's girl. The thought made her giddy.

Faith didn't know whether to make fun of her friend in her usual Faith fashion or not, tonight she was feeling the warm and fuzzies herself. Thanks to a certain other brunette… who was at the corner of the stage handing something to a band member…

'What is my girl up to?' thought Faith.

Xander followed her line of sight and at Faith's raised eyebrow he cocked his head in the direction of Buffy heading up the backstage entrance.

The two shared a grin.

Dawn walked back to the table and settled into Faith's arms as Anya was doing with Xander.

Willow was about to ask after Buffy when she saw a very familiar blonde sitting up on stage.

By now all eyes were glued on the blonde. Although she was in a 'male' costume she still managed to look as stunning as she usually does. There was no one in the room who shone as much as the blonde did in that moment.

A band member set up a mic and stand in front of her and after meeting the redhead's eyes she spoke softly…

"Iv'e always thought that I lead a good life. I have my family, I have my friends, I have my beliefs, my philosophies. I lived for myself. That is… until the day I met you."

She smiled at Willow and a few people followed her line of sight to the redhead and smiled at her too before looking back at their own partners.

"Each moment I'm with you, is better than the last and I just wanted to tell you… I just wanted to let you know… that from that day, before I went to bed, and right after I woke up, I thought of you. And that from now on, I live… only for you."

Buffy gave a nod to another band member by the stereo control and he pressed the 'play' button for her tape. The introduction for Edwin McCains 'I could not ask for more' starts playing through the speakers…

Taking a deep breath, the blonde waited for her cue to start singing.

Lying here with you,  
Listening to the rain.  
Smiling just to see,  
The smile upon your face.

And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've found all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.

Willow bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying but she, like some other's in the room couldn't help herself…

Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me.

And these are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist.  
And these are the moments,  
I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.

Faith wrapped her arms tighter around Dawn who smiled proudly up at her sister.

The band picked up the beat and the chords and started playing along with Buffy while someone turned off the tape… The lead singer gave Buffy a nod as he sung the next part on his own mic.

I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Ohh here with you, here with me.

Buffy made her way to Willow and bowed again in front of her before leading the teary redhead onto the dancefloor that their classmates had cleared for them.

Although the band had taken over the music, Buffy still sung softly in the redheads ear…

Ohh hoo.  
Yeah  
Oh Yeah

And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've got all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.

Faith and Xander now took the opportunity to lead their girls onto the dance floor. As did others around them. 

I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Here with you, here with me.

I could not ask for more than the love you give me,  
Cause it's all I've waited for.  
And I could not ask for more.

More.  
Uh huh uh.

And I could not ask for more…

Xander nodded his head towards Spike and Scott dancing closeby…

"No way!" Faith whispered and motioned for Dawn to take a look.

The younger brunette smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Crazy days…"

Buffy caught on to what they were looking at and raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"Didn't you know Scott was gay? He asked for my help with the whole Valentines thing!"

Faith, Willow and Xander all looked at her disbelievingly before Anya and Dawn pulled two back to look at them and Willow returned her head back to Buffy's shoulder of her own accord.

Snyder looked around at all the couples on the dance floor before shaking his head and mumbling..

"Eat and mate… that's all they ever do…"

A/N - hope you guys like it... remember to review :) Btw... if anyone is planning any romantic interludes Edwin McCain is your man. I swear by him ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine! Joss and affiliates own all!

---

Chapter 11

The after dance get together…

The gang spent most of the night on the dancefloor contentedly sharing the same comfortable haze with each other.

At about twelve o'clock Snyder called for attention on the stage and the dimmed down lights fluttered back to their usual brightness.

Our favourite couples separated under Snyder's warning gaze which settled a little longer on Dawn and Faith for all the usual reasons… although Buffy and Willow were standing further apart now Buffy subconsciously let her hand rest on the small of Willow's back.

Snyder cleared his throat and let his eyes wander around the sight in front of him. Seeing Faith and Dawn so… calm made the little troll/dwarf man wonder if they were on some sort of addictive drug.

He made a mental note to find more about it and punish them later. Since the audience was oddly enough still wordlessly staring at him he decided to begin…

Hitting the mic he did a couple of the usual checks seemingly just to annoy.

"Check. Check. One, two, three… is this thing on?"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Right. People… the dance is coming to an end and at this point in the evening it is customary to announce cutest couple and best costumes…"

A few couples around looked at Buffy and Willow as soon as the word 'cutest' left Snyder's mouth and the two blushed.

"I will now hand you over to the chairman…"

"Chair person!" an annoyed voice hissed.

Snyder sighed…

"Chair person of this year's Valentines Dance committee, Cordelia Chase."

Cordelia made her way up the stage in her (very expensive) Victorian Ball gown and proceeded to open the envelope.

"This year's cutest couple, voted in by a unanimous committee decision is Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers!"

The crowd broke into applause and the two made their way to the stage to accept the envelope Cordelia offered.

After posing for a picture for the yearbook, the two walked off the stage hand in hand.

Cordelia stood a little to the side to let Snyder again take the mic.

"Right… well done both of you. And by the way Miss Summers, that little performance was… really very good."

Buffy gave a small smile and walked away from the stage a little quicker.

Faith snickered and whispered to Buffy as soon as she was in range.

"Looks like you got yourself a fan there B."

"Shut up Faith!"

Snyder opened another envelope, checked to see who the winners for best costumes were and called out the names.

"Xander Harris and Anya… err… Anya!"

Xander looked elated.

"I knew this sword would bring in the big prize!"

He led a bouncy Anya towards the stage.

The crowd clapped and Dawn shrugged.

"I guess Swedish names are a little hard to pronounce…"

A little after the names were called, Cordelia whispered something to Snyder.

"Uh… I have just been informed that the committee has taken into account modes of transportation in this years 'best costume' category and apparently there is a … horse… umm… parked outside. So… is that allowed?" Snyder asked himself outloud feeling the urge to punish someone.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and grabbed the mic off him.

"This year two couples have won best costume! Would Faith Lehane and Dawn Summers please come up here too please?"

Faith looked thoughtful.

"I dunno… think we should Dawnie?"

Dawn looked thoughtful too.

"I guess we could do that…" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Just go you two!" said Willow with a shake of her head.

Cordelia handed the two couples their envelopes and the band got ready to play the last dance.

--

Afterwards…

The three couples were walking out of the Bronze to a crisp fresh evening.

"So, where to gang?" asked Xander getting into the drivers seat.

Faith walked the horse towards them and helped Dawn get on behind her.

"I dunno about you guys… but I'm kinda hungry." The brunette stated matter of factly.

"We could go to the diner?" suggested Willow snuggling in closer to Buffy.

Xander nodded.

"To the diner we go!"

"Good call." Said Faith.

"But we'll meet you there ok? I'd better return Black Beauty here to my brother."

--

At the diner.

The two couples had just walked into the diner and saw that a few of their classmates also had the same idea.

Giving Spike and Scott a wave and a smile Buffy helped Willow to her seat.

"So, what did you guys get in your envelopes?" asked Xander while browsing the menu.

"Uh, dunno haven't checked." Answered Buffy who then started checking her pockets.

"Is it money? Did we get money Xander?" said an enthusiastic Anya.

"No sweetie… I don't think we got money."

When Anya looked dejected Xander put his arm around her and gave her the envelope.

"But here… you can check to see ok?"

Buffy found her envelope and opened it finding that there were two vouchers inside.

"A free cappuccino at the Espresso pump…" she said reading out the first one.

Xander laughed.

"Good ol' Sunnydale High."

Just then Dawn and Faith came running into the diner.

Buffy shot out of her seat.

"What's wrong? Are you guys ok?" the worried blonde asked.

"Open your envelope, open your envelope!" Dawn said excitedly.

Willow pulled Buffy back down next to her.

"Geez you guys seem pretty excited about coffee."

"Coffee? What? No!" said Faith grabbing Buffy's envelope.

"Forget the coffee… this is what I'm talkin 'bout!"  
She handed Buffy back the other voucher in the envelope and smirked.

"A week's free pass at… oh my God! An L.A health spa!"

The girls all jumped around excitedly while Xander looked a little threatened.

"Health spa? How can the school afford to send us to a health spa?"

"Xander! Hello?!" said Faith. "Don't you remember who handed you that envelope?"

"Cordelia Chase" Xander said. "That girl lives to torment me." He said with a blank look as the girls laughed at him.

"Come on Xand! It'll be fun!" said Willow.

"Faith… how can you be into this?" Xander said turning to his usual ally.

"Health spa." He said slowly. "You know they can't possibly allow french fries in there right?"

"Pff…" said Faith. "Don't be such a downer Xand! The health spa is in L.A!! And I smell a road trip!!" she added wriggling her eyebrows and smirking like only she knows how to do.

"This cannot possibly end well…" said Xander.

FIN

--

AN - Sequel to come if there are people interested. Thanks very much for reading through!! Please review if you enjoyed it.

--


End file.
